destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Angelic Medallion
The Angelic Medallion is a medallion that all Higher Angels have on their armor. Gadreel's angelic medallion has been passed on to many people with were given the job to protect it from evil beings who may seek it out. Gadreel's medallion is an ingredient to releasing him from his prison. History Origins The Medallion is on every Higher Angels armor, and its exact purpose is unknown. Gadreel's Medallion Gadreel's Medallion is one of the key ingredients to releasing Gadreel from the prison that the Angels locked him in. The Angels, in an attempt to make sure no one ever freed The Darkness, gave the Medallion to two mortal brothers along with the Book of the Angels. The medallion was placed into the protection of a mortal family - the Cooper's. The Cooper Family decided to guard the medallion while learning more about it. They passed their knowledge and the medallion onto their children so that they could protect it as well. Eventually, the Medallion was passed onto Elliot Cooper. Elliot was able to find out a lot of information about the Medallion, which he shared with Jeremiah Whitmore. The two would often talk about the objects each other family was sworn to protect and help each other learn more about their origins. Elliot owned the medallion up until his unfortunate demise at the hands of the demon Ignatius, who coveted the medallion. Prior to his death, he gave the medallion to his daughter, Melissa, to protect. Unfortunately, Elliot died before he could pass his knowledge onto Melissa. Because of this, she never learned about Magic or what the Medallion really was and treated it as if it was a family heirloom. The Medallion was later stolen from Melissa by Ignatius. Ignatius is heavily involved with Gadreels Angelic Medallion, as he wanted to steal it in order to free the darkness from captivity. His first attempt to steal the Medallion from Elliot Cooper failed, as Elliot was able to safely hide the Medallion with his daughter, Melissa. Ignatius then went back into hiding in order to find more information on how to free the Darkness. He also needed The Book of The Angels and didn't know here to procure the set of books. Almost thirty years later, Ignatius would make another move for both the Book and the Medallion. This time, he succeeds in stealing the Medallion from Melissa Cooper, thus putting him one step closer to releasing the Darkness and causing hell on earth. Description These medallions are gold with numerous engravings and symbols on it. There is also a large red stone in the center and matching red gems around the medallion. It is currently on a silver chain that can hang around someone's neck. Owners Gadreel's Medallion * Gadreel: A High Angel who wore a medallion as part of his armor. After he was infected by Darkness, the medallion became a key ingredient in locking him away for all eternity. The medallion was stolen by Gadreel's best friend. He didn't come into possession of the medallion again until the year 2033 when he was finally freed from his prison. * Viviana and Rufus: After Gadreel's imprisonment, the medallion was given to two siblings, Viviana and Rufus, along with the Book of The Angels. The siblings agreed to part ways with their respective items, and one passed the medallion down their family line. They also passed down whatever knowledge about the medallion they had. * Elliot Cooper: Elliot, a member of the Cooper family, was given the medallion when he was a young man. He was fascinated with the mythology behind it and managed to track down a descendant of Viviana and Rufus' - Jeremiah Whitmore. Jeremiah and Elliot worked together to find out more information regarding their respective items (the medallion and the Book of The Angels) and prepared to pass this knowledge onto their own children someday. However, an upper-level demon named Ignatius coveted the medallion and managed to track Elliot down. Elliot hid his daughter, Melissa, in a closet with the medallion and told her to stay quiet. Ignatius killed Elliot after he refused to tell the demon where the medallion was. * Melissa Cooper: Melissa, the daughter of Elliot Cooper, was given the medallion by her father who was being targeted by the demon Ignatius. Since she was a very young child, she didn't understand or know anything about the medallion her father told her to protect. In the year 2033, her apartment was broken into by Ignatius who was searching for the medallion. Melissa, along with Wyatt and Chris Halliwell, tried to figure out what the medallion was and meant. The medallion was later stolen by Ignatius who used it to free Gadreel. However, the medallion was safely returned to Melissa after Ignatius' vanquish and Gadreel's imprisonment. * Prue Halliwell: * Ignatius: After two failed attempts to steal the medallion from the Cooper family, Ignatius finally succeeded in stealing the medallion in the year 2033. He then used the medallion to free the fallen angel, Gadreel, and consequently free Darkness as well. The medallion was stolen back from Gadreel after his vanquish and defeat. Other Angels * Handreel: Handreel, a High Angel, has his own angelic medallion due to being a High Angel. He wears his medallion on his armor, just as the other Angels do. Former Owners * Uzriel, Adriel and Unknown Angel: Uzriel, Adriel, and an unnamed Angel all owned an angelic medallion throughout their time as High Angels. After their fall from Grace, they were stripped of their armors and, consequently, their medallions. Notes and Trivia * The Medallion is presumably created by Angels. * All Higher Angels have this Medallion on their armor, possibly as a form of protection. * It is connected to The Book of The Angels. ** The Book has a spell to lock away Gadreel, while his Medallion is the key to freeing him. * The Medallion can only be unlocked with blood. * Elliot Cooper is one of the many people that were tasked with protecting the Medallion. However, prior to his death, he gave it to his daughter, Melissa. * When Prue Halliwell touched the Medallion she saw only darkness and felt cold and alone. It left her terrified for what is about to come. * According to Raina, a Shadow Witch, the Medallion must be destroyed as the Darkness can never be released. * Ignatius wants the Medalion in order to free the Darkness from its prison. As of Legacy of the Father, he has the medallion. Category:DESTINED Category:Artifacts Category:Season 3 Category:Magical Artifacts Category:Book of Shadows